A Tale Of Two Brothers
The Tale Of Two Brothers is a beginner-level campaign about a knights brother being kindnapped from an evil mage named Mordak. It is a novice level campaign and consists of 4 scenarios. Campaign Information Prologue Script "The remote freehold of Maghre in the western reaches of the kingdom of Wesnoth was once a peaceful place, its inhabitants largely unaware of the comings and goings of the wider world. Wars and the rumor of wars touched them not, until the day a dark mage settled in the region and began seeking sacrifices for his evil summonings. Skeletons and zombies killed cattle and fired fields. 'Fear and obey Mordak the Mage!' they cried in fell voices as they did their foul deeds. People vanished from isolated farmsteads. Men and women began to fear the night, and their children even the bright day. But the nearest lord was more than a day's ride distant, and messengers sent to seek his help did not return. There was a man named Bjarn who had shown talent as a mage when he was young, gone to the great Academy on the Isle of Alduin, and returned to work his magic in the land where he was born. The people looked to him for help and leadership. He found weapons half-forgotten from the times of their sires and grandsires hanging in many houses, and bade the villagers to take them down and clean and oil them. He set the smiths of Maghre to making spearheads and ax-blades for the rest. Now Bjarn had a brother named Arne who had also left Maghre to seek his fortune, and had become the leader of a small band of horsemen who hired out as guards to merchant caravans. Fortunate it was for all that when Bjarn was but an apprentice mage, he had made a pair of amulets for himself and his brother, with which they might call to each other when in dire need. Bjarn sent out that call. Heeding the call of his amulet, Bjarn gathered such men he could and hurried to Maghre to help Bjarn." Scenario Overview Rooting Out A Mage Arne must fight Mordak the Mage with some loyalists. Conversation At the beginning: Arne: Greetings, my brother! How may my men and I be of aid? Bjarn: A dark mage has come upon us; his creatures call him Mordak. They have been terrorizing outlying farms, and we fear they may soon attack the village itself! The villagers of Maghre have taken up weapons but they are not trained fighters; but we need your men, and you to leave them. Bjarn: I can feel Mordak's foul touch on the hidden currents of the earth and air. He is somewhere due north of here, I would say not more than two days' ride. Arne: I will lead my men, and such villagers as can keep up with us, north to slay this Mordak! What will you do? Bjarn: You shall be the right hand, I the left. I will go stealthily with a handful of our best scouts and woodsmen. While you demonstrate against him and kill his creatures, I will try to defeat Mordak himself with magic at an unguarded moment. Together we may accomplish what either alone may not. The Chase Guarded Castle Return to the Village Scenarios: Rooting Out A Mage The Chase Guarded Castle Return to the Village Epilogue Category:Story